my little falls: mystery is magic 2
by Siren melody songs
Summary: Siren is super excited for the gala because her friend Dipper and Mabel are invited. But her excitement changes when she finds out that she is engaged to a total stranger. things get even more intense when the dazzling's come back to equestria with 2 new allies. Will she chose the ready made path or go her own way. Maybe she and her friends can't fix this one on their own.
1. invited

Siren woke up… it was 2 weeks till the grand galloping gala. And she had two people she wanted to invite. She got ready for the day and walked down to breakfast. Twilight and the mane 6 were visiting cantorlot since they were also invited to the gala as well. Siren always loved when they visited since they always had new stories to tell about their adventures.

After breakfast siren went back to her room. She grabbed her mirror and turned it on she then asked to see her selected person.

Back in gravity falls Mable and dipper were just hanging around there bedroom. Mable was playing with waddles. And dipper was reading his journal.

"Ring ring" their mirrors rang and they each picked them up.

"Hey" siren said

"Hey" the twins said

"So, you guys doing anything important in the next two weeks" siren asked

"No. why do you ask" dipper asked

"Because of these" siren said showing two tickets to the grand galloping gala

"Whoa what are those" dipper asked

"There so shiny" Mable said

"There two tickets to the grand galloping gala… and there yours" siren said

"Really!" Mable said

"Yep. You guys should come to equestria today or tomorrow the gala is only 2 weeks away and there is a lot that needs to be done" siren said

"We'll come today" Mable said without asking dippers approval

"Ok see you in a bit" siren said turning off the mirror

**I uploaded this the day after I finished the last chapter of the first story… I'm amazing.**

**That's all**

**Siren out **


	2. to equestria

"Ok, you ready" Dipper asked

"You bet" Mable said

"Ok here we go" Dipper said holding the note with the spell on it.

Dipper then recited the spell, and then they were gone.

Siren was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the twins at a mirror like portal that was labeled "dimension 27" then the mirror rippled and a green and pink unicorn emerged both with brown hair. They both walked on their hind legs since they were used to it, but there new form caused them to fall over.

"Oh I forgot that you've never been a pony before" siren said

"You think" the twins said slightly annoyed

"Ok just walk as if you have two pairs of feet. Don't worry about not having hands that is what your magic is for" siren said tapping both the twins horns.

"so we are both unicorns" Mable asked

"Come my aunts need to know that you have arrived" siren said helping the twins stand up and walk

As the twins and siren walked down to the thrown rooms the twins tripped and fell multiple times but they made it there quickly. Two guards stood in front of a pair of huge closed doors the guards opened the door and bowed to siren. Celestia sat upon a throne as and twilight sat next to here. They both were talking about what has happened recently in equestria. When they here footsteps they look up.

"Siren have they arrived" Tia asked

"Yes" siren said leading the twins up to the throne

"Dipper, Mable this is my aunt Celestia" siren said

"It is a pleasure to meet you your highness" the twins said

"The pleasure is all mine" Tia said

"And this is twilight sparkle" siren said

"It is a pleasure to meet you" twilight said

"And to you" the twins said

"If you would excuse me, my friends are waiting for me in the garden" twilight said

"Mind if we join you" siren asked

"Not at all" twilight said

"Great be there in a sec" siren said

"Ok" twilight said galloping out of the room and to the garden

"Ok so I'll show you to your rooms" siren said

"Ok" dipper said

Siren and the twins then walked out of the room as well.

**As you may or may not have seen I have deleted two of my in progress stories. The reason is because of I have not updated them in a while and want to work on one story at a time; also I was going to make some changes to them. The stories that were deleted were "divided royal vs. rebel" and "journey of the song" they won't be gone forever they will return when the time is right.**

**That's all**

**Siren out **


	3. what!

After siren and the twins had finished hanging out with twilight and her friends. Siren gave the twins a tour of the palace. After that it was time for dinner. So we headed to the dining room.

After dinner Celestia had asked to talk to me in private. So I walked into the throne room.

"What did you want to talk to me about" siren asked

"As you know all ready when you turn 18 you will take the throne of the sparkling sea as is your duty as princess of the ocean" Celestia stated

"Yes I know, but why is this so important" siren asked

"You know that other countries have different rules and laws" Celestia stated

"Yes" siren said rolling her eyes

"Well one of the rules in the sparkling sea is that you have to marry into the royal line" Celestia said

"What do you mean" siren said

"I'm saying that in order for you to become queen of the sparkling sea you have to marry king Poseidon's son prince tritanus" Celestia stated

"But, why I, thought I was allowed to chose who I marry" siren said starting to get angry

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner" Celestia said guiltily

"Prince Tritanus will be attending the gala I would like for you to spend some time with him" Celestia asked"

Siren didn't say anything as she left the throne room. The twins greeted her when she opened the door, but there smiles changed when they saw siren sad expression.

"Are you ok" dipper asked

"What happened" Mable said

"I don't want to talk about it" siren said and then she began to run to the garden.

"Siren wait" the twins yelled they then felt a hoof on each of their shoulders. They turned to see it was Celestia.

"You two are good friends to siren but right now I think she needs to be alone" Celestia said the twins the nodded

Out in the garden siren had ran to the huge lake in the center of the garden and just jumped in and swam to one of the rocks jutting out of the water near the edge. She pulled herself up and just sat there.

A small pony shaped head poked out of the water.

"Why are you crying siren" frost asked

"Because tia is making me get married to a complete stranger" siren said

"Oh I'm sorry" frost said

"I just wish I had a say in this" siren said

"Being married to complete stranger, I can't even imagine how boring life could become" siren said

**_A king his queen, oh can't you see it a queen her king board out of my mind_**.

**_No sir, not me I grantee It_**, **_I want much more than this provincial life._**

**_I want adventures in the great wide somewhere; I want it more than I can tel._**

**_And for once it might be grand if someone could understand I want so much more than they have planned._**

Little did siren know someone else was thinking the same thing.

**Ok so so so so so so sorry****for not updating in such a long time. The song is belle reprise from beauty and the beast but with some changes to the lyrics.**

**That's all **

**Siren out**


	4. winds nocturne

After the drama that happened with siren dipper and Mable whet back to their rooms. Their rooms where next to each other, both had a view of the garden.

Dipper was about to get in bed when his thoughts where interrupted by distant music playing, he walked out on to the balcony. He could tell the music was coming from down in the garden. He quickly teleported down to one of the many paths going through garden. He followed the sound to a small hill overlooking the garden.

Siren had been up for a while, frost had returned to the bottom of lake to rest and siren went for a walk. She eventually settled down on a hill overlooking the garden. She still was quite sad. She began to sing. Not knowing dipper was at the bottom of the hill.

**"****Wishing on a dream that seem far of"**

**"****Hoping it will come today"**

Siren sang watching happy couples walk through the garden.

**"****Into the star lit night" **

**"****Foolish dreamers turn their gaze" **

**"****Waiting on a shooting star**"

**"****But what if that star is not to come"**

Siren sang as she turned her face down

**"****Will their dreams fade to nothing"**

**"****When the horizons darkness grows"**

**"****We all need to believe there is hope"**

**"****I feel you both watching over me" **

Siren sang lifting her head up and lifting of the ground

**"****Can there be a guiding light I cannot see"**

**"****I know I should do what they think best" **

**"****But there's a hole in side my soul"**

**"****What will fill this emptiness in side of me"**

**"****Am I to be sad throughout eternity"**

**"****I wish just for a chance to see"**

Siren sang as she landed back on the ground

**"****Now all I need (desperately)"**

**"****Is my star to guide" **

**"****Ooh-oh-oh-oh"**

Dipper was about to walk up to siren when a light pink alicorn landed next to her.

**Ok I know I said I would not make another ch till summer break but... ha-ha I lied #Trololololololololololo**

**Ok so the song is winds nocturne. I literally just discovered it yesterday. **

**Also "cupcake crazy" thanks for the review. If you get an account I can give you some spoilers.**

**Sorry for the really short ch I didn't have a lot of time. **

**That's all**

**Siren out**


	5. night talk

Cadence had just arrived from the crystal empire. But much to her disliking she felt a strong feeling of sadness around the castle. Since it was her job to spread love she went to find what it was coming from. She followed the aura of sadness to the garden, she wondered who would be out this late. She flew over the garden till she saw siren sitting alone on a hill. She could tell the saddened aura was coming all from her. She flew over to where she was sitting. Yep it was definitely coming from her.

"Hey siren" cadence said sitting next to siren

"Hey cadence" siren said not looking up from the ground

"Is everything ok" cadence asked

"No" siren said

"Do you want to talk about it" cadence asked

"I guess that would help… a little" siren said finally looking up from the ground

"So what's going on" cadence asked

"Celestia said that I'm engaged to prince Tritanus" siren said

"Oh, well I for one am totally against arranged marriages but why would celestia do that" cadence asked

"She said that in order for me to take the thrown of the sparkling sea I need to marry him" siren said

"Oh then I guess the real question is, do you want to be the ruler of the ocean" cadence asked

"I thought I did, but now I don't know" siren said

"Just know thing will get better, they always do. And know that I support whatever choice you make" cadence said.

"Thank you cadence I really needed that" siren said giving cadence a hug

To siren Cadence was like the sister she never had. As cadence got up to leave she saw someone duck behind a bush.

"Siren I think someone is watching you" cadence said

"That's ok I think I know who it is" siren said

"Ok just be careful" cadence said as she left

Siren still not a bit sleepy headed back to the lake, Feeling much better.

**Ok I got some bad news… throughout June I will be very very very busy, from {June 8 to June** **12} I will be going to a summer camp. Then from {June 19 till July 3} I will be up in Michigan. the first week will be at a camp the second at my grandparents. The first week I will not be able to update my stories because the Wi-Fi at the camp SUCKS. However the second week I will be updating like crazy.**

**Next ch will be out before I go to summer camp.**

**That all **

**Siren out**


	6. the villains

**Ok this is the ch where I introduce the villains...**

"Good night mom" Musa said as her mom walked to the door of her bedroom.  
"Good night Musa" Adagio said as she closed the door.  
Musa slowly fell to sleep. The next thing she knew she was in a white room, there was someone on the other side of the room, but it wasn't a human. It looked similar to the illuminati but it had arms and legs and was wearing a top hat.  
"Who are you" Musa asked  
"My name is Bill Cypher" Bill said  
"Where are we" Musa asked  
"We are in the dream scape" Bill said  
"So I am just dreaming" Musa said  
"Correct" Bill answered  
"Ok so then what are you doing here" Musa asked  
"I am here to offer you a deal" Bill said  
"Ok what kind of deal" Musa asked  
"As your parents have probably told you, you are not a normal human. You are a siren" Bill said  
"Yes I know that but why is that important" Musa said  
"And though your mom lost her powers you still have them. Your necklace may not have enough power in it to use but I know how you can get power and go to equestria" Bill said  
"Really! How" Musa said  
"When you wake up you will find about 2000 dollars under your pillow, use that money to go to gravity falls Oregon I will meet you there" Bill said  
Before Musa could say another word, she woke up. She quickly looked under her pillow to find 2000 dollars just as bill had said.

The next day as the dazzling left school.

"So anything exciting happen lately" sontina asked

"Actually yes" musa said

"Wow that's a first" first melody said

"Melody!" sontina said

"I had a dream about this guy named bill he said that I need to go to this place called gravity falls in Oregon, and that he can get us to equestria" musa said

"Well it looks like we are going to gravity fall… but one question how will we get there?" melody asked

"Bill gave me 2000 dollars" musa said showing the group the wad of money

"Woohoo we are finally going to see equestria" sontina said

"Ok let's leave tomorrow since it is the start of the weekend" musa said

"Ok see you tomorrow" sontina as she walked to her house

"See ya" melody said as she walked in the opposite direction

**And that concludes the first villain ch the next should be out after the next ch.**

**That's all**

**Siren out**


	7. we're late

Siren walked slowly down the hill after cadence had left. She passed by the tree dipper was behind and didn't even show that she knew he was there. Siren made her way to the cantorlot hedge maze. As she walked she would once and a while hear a rustle of some leaves. When she reached the entrance to the maze she just stood there waiting.

Dipper was hiding in one of the bushes near the entrance to the maze. He was trying his best to not let siren know he was there but he had a growing suspicion that she knew he was there. As he peaked through the bushes leaves some of the pollen from the flowers got into his nose and (a-chu).

"You sneeze like a kitten" siren said as she walked over

"Dangit" dipper said as he stood up and walked out of the bush

"You really should stop spying on me" siren said

"Sorry… so what happened back there" dipper asked

"oh I just received some news that I didn't quite like" siren stated

"ok, so what was the news" dipper asked

"it turns out I was engaged since I was crowned to the prince of the sparkling sea and I didn't even know it" siren said

"wow that's a bummer" dipper said

"you can say that again" siren said

After siren and dipper had talked a while, siren had went back to her room to go to sleep. She walked into her room and just fell strait on to her bed. She had closed her eyes for about 30 minutes before she heard a knock upon her door. Before she could get up to get the door the door open and a mare with a royal blue mane and white coat walked in.

"Princess siren" silver scroll said

"Uuuuuhhhhhhggggg" siren moaned

"We're late!" she said looking at her watch

"We're late, we're late, we're later we're late we're late, no time to sleep hurry up and wake we're late we're late we're late" silver scroll said as she pulled siren out of bed and out the door.

**Bunny blanc :Ha-ha nice use of my father's lines.**

**Me :thanks… wait bunny how did you even get here?**

**Bunny blanc :I came through the ever after high portal.**

**Me :oh... but you should head back or something could happen to your story if you don't.**

**Bunny blanc :ok bye.**

**That's all **

**siren out **


	8. prince tritanus

Breakfast that morning didn't go very well.

"Princess siren you are to be fitted for your gala dress tomorrow afternoon if that's able to fit in your schedule" silver scroll said

"Sounds... Great" siren said as her head fell strait on to her plate of pancakes

"Princess siren are you even listening to me" silver scroll asked noticing that siren was asleep "princess siren!" She slightly shouted

Sirens head shot up "I'm pancake... I mean awake" siren said correcting herself hearing a few giggles from the ponies at the table.

Nothing else really happened after that.

Later that day siren was in her room she was reading a book she had gotten from the human world called "crewel" it was quite interesting. She was about half way through a chapter when she heard a knock on her door. She went over to open the door. Silver scroll was standing outside.

"Siren, celestia wishes to see you in the throne room" silver scroll stated bluntly

"What is it now" siren groaned as she left the room

Siren entered the throne room. Princess celestial was sitting on the throne and was talking to two stallions.

Celestia looked up to see siren standing in front of the door.

"Siren come here" celestia said motion for her to come over to her

Siren walked over next to celestia.

"Siren I would like you to  
Meet king Poseidon and..."

(Oh god help me) siren though in her mind

"Prince Tritanus" celestia said

siren was frozen in place. She wasn't ready for this yet.

"It is a pleasure to meet you princess siren" Tritanus said

Siren tried to speak but couldn't. She felt celestia elbow her in the ribs.

"The pleasure is all mine" siren finally said

"Siren me and Poseidon need to talk in private, would you show Tritanus around the castle" celestia asked

"Ok" siren said

**super-duper excited for next ch there will be a lot of character development for siren and I get to start the drama. also maybe human world.**

**also sorry this ones so short**

**also plz review**

**that's all**

**siren out **


	9. tour

"Siren when you are done would you came back here we need to discuss what song you will be singing for the galas fundraiser concert" celestia said as siren headed to the door

(Finally something to look forward to) siren thought

Siren slowly walked out of the throne room with Tritanus.

(Let's get this over with) siren thought to herself

Siren swiftly walked down the main corridor of the castle.

"That right there is the pool" siren said pointing to a door on her right "and over there is the library, where they reached the end of the hall they reached a huge door

"What's behind this door" Tritanus asked pointing to the huge door

"That room is off limits" siren said walking back down the hall.

"Hmm" Tritanus said reaching for the handle to the forbidden door

"Don't even try it's locked and only I have the key" siren said turning her head

"Ok sorry" Tritanus said walking over to where siren was

Siren turned a few corners till she came to a smaller hall,

"That's your room over there" siren said pointing to a door on the left

"Ok" Tritanus said

"Ok I need to get going if you get lost don't hesitate to ask the me or any of the palace workers for help" siren said walking turning to leave

"Princess Siren" Tritanus said

"Yes" siren said turning her head

"Thank you" Tritanus said

"Your welcome" siren said giving him a smile

Siren quickly went to her room she opened a dresser and opened it she began to rummage through a pile of papers.

"Where is it, where is it… here it is" siren said pulling out a single piece of paper

She quickly ran out of the room and headed to the throne room leaving her door wide open.

**I saw a sneak peek at a song in a future mlp ep. IT WAS AMAZING BEST SONG EVER IT WAS BETTER THAN THIS DAY ARIA!**

**Also I will be using this song in my fanfic so YAY!**

**Also guess what song it is in the comments…. Sorry reviews.**

**That's all**

**Siren out**


	10. to gravity falls

Siren quickly ran to the throne room. She opened the doors quickly.

"Siren that was quick" celestia said

"I know I just couldn't wait to show you the song I want to sing" siren said

"Ok can I see them" celestia asked

"Ok here you go" siren said giving celestia the papers

"These are great but I would like you to sing a love song" celestia said

"Why" siren asked

"Because it would help the current predicament" celestia said

"How in equestria would it help the current predicament" siren said almost yelling

"It would help because…" celestia said only to be interrupted by siren

"Because it would show the subjects that I am completely with this marriage!" siren finally

"No" celestia tried to say

"because it would show them that I'm the perfect princess you always wanted, a princess who does everything she is told, well maybe I don't want to marry Tritanus maybe I like somepony else, but you wouldn't care cause you only care about the kingdom and only the kingdom" siren said asher hair erupts into blue flame and she runs out of the room leaving scorch marks on the ground

Siren ran out to the garden and out to the lake.

"Frost FROST where are you" siren yelled out over the lake

"I'm here, what do you need" frost asked emerging from the water

"Come-on where going to the human world" siren said levitating frost out of the water and on to her back

"How long will we be gone" frost asked

"Until I can calm down. I don't know a few days possibly a week" siren said galloping back to the castle

"Should we tell Mable and dipper" frost asked

"I'll mirror chat them when I get there" siren said

Siren ran to the portal room only to find that the door was wide open .She quickly walked inside to find Tritanus reading the forth journal which was on a pedestal.

"What are you doing here!? I thought I told you this room was forbidden!" siren asked

"Celestia let me in on the secret" Tritanus said nonchalantly not taking his eyes off the journal

"Uuuhhhhggg, what was she thinking" siren mumbled

"No matter, only came here to go to gravity falls through the portal, and you will not tell anyone got it" siren said walking up to the portal and walked strait in not knowing what was in store

**Wow to ch in two days you guys are lucky, because this could have taken weeks**

**That's all**

**Siren out **


	11. maybe he isn't so bad

When siren came though to the other side she ended up in a room almost exactly like the one the portal was in in equestria.

"It's great to be back here" siren said

Back in cantorlot tritanus had just closed the journal and looked at the portal siren went through

(Siren sounded pretty angry when she saw me reading the journal. maybe I should go apologies, but who knows what is on the other side of that portal, but I really want her to like me. But she sounded like she needed to be alone. But what if she gets hurt or kidnapped no one would know where she is. Ok I'm going) Tritanus thought to himself

After that he quickly ran through the portal. When Tritanus can through on the other side of the portal his form had changed from pony to human and his hair had turned from royal blue to black. The only thing that wasn't human was a pearl implanted on his forehead which he could use to cast spells. He tried to stand of two legs but failed many times but he quickly got it. After that he went to find siren.

Siren was walking to the mystery shack when al the sudden she was wrapped up in a net she tried to get free with her magic but couldn't it was magic prof rope.

"Oh god" siren whispered

"Well looky here looks like we'll have a queen after all" Jeff said as he came out from behind a tree

"WHAT!?" Siren yelled

"Shcmebuloc get her down from there" Jeff said as another gnome came out from behind a tree and got siren down from the tree

"I will have you know that I am currently engaged to a prince" siren said spitefully

"I don't see a ring so I don't believe you" Jeff said

"Ugh... SOMEPONY HELP!" Siren screamed

Near the lake Tritanus had just entered the woods. He was walking when he heard a loud scream coming from near by, it sound like siren. He quickly ran to where the scream came from to find siren being pulled away by what appeared to be two tiny men.

"get your hands off my fiancé you idiots" Tritanus said creating a force field around siren and pushing the gnomes away from her.

The gnomes scurried into the underbrush.

"Siren are you ok" tritanus asked as he untangle the net

"I'm fine" siren said get up

"Would you please explain why you are here" siren asked

"I came to apologize" Tritanus said

"Well apology accepted now if you would please go back to equestria" siren said as she turned and walked away

"I know we got off on the wrong hoof but could you at least give me a chance" Tritanus said

Hearing this siren turned her head

"Ok" siren said

(Maybe he isn't such a blue blood after all) siren thought as she and him walked to the mystery shack.

**I got butterflies while writing this it was weird, also might have spelt a neame wrong... I don't know.**

**had a huge brain storm during swimming practice it was amazing.**

**that's all **

**siren out**


	12. getting ready

Siren and Tritanus arrived at the mystery shack. When they got inside siren summoned her magic mirror to call the twins. When she turned it on she said call dipper and Mabel pines. The mirror quickly showed a picture of Mabel and dipper.

"Hey siren... We've been looking for you. You weren't at dinner and it got really awkward" Mabel said

"I'm at gravity falls. Listen if you want to come the key to the portal room is in one of the dressers in my room" siren said and quickly turned off the mirror

"Well they should get here soon" siren said

In cantorlot mabel and dipper where going through the dressers in sirens room. Dipper had just opened one of the drawers and found a pile of papers he found a pile of them titled dead love songs her picked it up and read the first one it was titled just friends after he read it he completely understood why siren didn't like the arranged marriage.

He continued rummaging through the drawers till he found the key.

After about 30 minuets siren saw two people come through the portal.

"Hey siren... Who is this" dipper asked getting up

"This is prince tritanus" siren said

"Oh..." Dipper said

"So you guys have any ideas on what we could do" siren asked

"Hmmm... We could go to the pool!" Mabel said

"Sounds great we'll meet you there in an hour" siren said

"Ok see you in an hour" dipper and mabel said walking away

Later that day siren was in her room deciding between two bathing suits.

"Coral, or sea-foam... I'll go with sea-foam with a coral cover up" siren finally decided putting on the sea-foam bikini and cover up.

*knock knock*  
"Siren are you ready" Tritanus said through the door

"One second" siren said

Siren came over and opened the door

"Ok ready" siren said walking past Tritanus who quickly followed after

**ok sorry for the wait** **but I was distracted by a lot of things.**

**that's all **

**siren out**


	13. the pool

Siren and Tritanus arrived at the pool.

"Ok one sec let me cast a spell to hide my mermaid tail" siren said casting the spell

after that the quickly walked in to the pool area. Siren quickly spotted dipper Mabel and Stan over on the other side of the pool. Mabel waved as siren and Tritanus walked over to them.

"Hey" siren said

"Hey" Mabel said

"I'm going to get in" siren said running and cannon balling into the water

"Siren wait you powers" dipper and Mabel said but it was too late

Dipper and Mabel and dipper quickly ran to the water's edge and saw that siren still had her legs.

"You scared us, we thought everyone would see your tail" Mabel and dipper said

"Sorry" siren said

and after that Mabel and dipper jumped in.

A few minutes' later Tritanus did as well

Earlier that day

After a few hours on the plane the dazzling's landed in Redmond the nearest airport to gravity fall. They quickly found there bags at the luggage pick up and hurried out to catch a cab. When they got out of the airport they were greeted by a large man wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

"You must be the dazzlings, I am a friend of bill he asked me to bring you to gravity falls" bud gleeful said

"Um ok" the dazzlings said getting in his car.

After arriving at their destination the dazzlings walked into a two story house with a sign that said "pardon this garden" which amused the dazzlings a bit. When they walked into the living room there where two boys one about the age of 16 who had blond hair and a boy with white hair about the age of 11.

"Great you're here we need to discuss the plan" bill said

"Ok" melody said sitting on the couch across from bill followed by her sisters

"So you must be bill" melody said

"The one and only" bill replied tipping his hat which caused the world to tip sideways

The dazzlings and Gideon grasped the couch to keep from falling. The world eventually settled.

"So what's the plan" melody asked

**"****Did you seriously think I would tell you the plan" bill said**

**"****Bill get out of here go to the corner" I say **

**"****You aren't the boss of me" bill replies**

**"****Ooh really" I say using my magic to levitating him into a cage**

**"****Hey bill" discord says from the other side of the cage**

**"****Maybe you two will think again before you mess with a semigod" I say **

**Sorry about that those two are such trouble makers. Any whey Gideon is older in this and bill inhabited a body of a random pedestrian.**

**That's all **

**Siren out **


	14. dream more like nightmare

Siren was sitting at the edge of the pool when a head popped out of the water.

"Hey siren want to come play tag with us" marble said

"Sure" siren said

"Ok ... Tag" mabel said diving back into the water.

"Hey that isn't fair" siren said jumping in

Siren swam around till she saw Tritanus she quickly swam to him but didn't get very close before he darted away. Siren swam after him.

"I'm going to get you" siren said

"Doubt that" Tritanus replied

Siren swam quickly but couldn't catch him.

Tritanus eventually thought he lost her. He quickly looked around for her, he eventually spotted her at the bottom of the pool laying on her back with her eyes closed. He wondered what was wrong. He swam over to her.

"Siren are you ok" Tritanus asked but siren didn't wake up

Sirens spell that hide her tail disappeared slowly.

"Hey what's that at the bottom of the pool" Pacifica said pointing at siren

"it looks like a girl... But with a tail" one of the kids at the pool said

Tritanus picked siren up and quickly swam to the surface and set her at the side of the pool.

"It's siren but she's a mermaid" Pacifica said astounded

Dipper and Mabel ran to Tritanus and sirens and pushed through the crowd

"Tritanus what happened?" Dipper asked starting to get angry

"I don't know I found her at the bottom of the pool unconscious" Tritanus said "we need to get her out of here before this crowd becomes a mob"

"Ok" dipper said helping Tritanus pick up siren

"Should we take her to her castle or to the mystery shack" Mabel asked

"In her castle the wisps can help figure out what is wrong with her also it is more suited for all these people who will want explanations" Tritanus said

"She has a castle!" Pacifica said enviously

"Yes..." Tritanus "she is a princess after all" Tritanus finished

"SHE'S A PRINCESS" Pacifica shouted

Tritanus and the twins quickly raced to sirens castle.

"How do we get in" Tritanus asked

"There is a button hidden in a tree that teleports you inside over there" dipper said pointing to one of the trees on the shore of the lake

As soon as everyone was inside of sirens castle the wisps appeared.

"What happened to her" one wisp asked in a wispy voice

"We don't know, could you take these people to the ball room please" Tritanus asked pointing to the group of people behind them

"As you wish" the wisp said

Tritanus gently handed siren to the wisps who quickly took her to her room.

{Inside sirens dream}

"Where am I" siren asked herself

I was in a hallway with a door at the end of it. I slowly walked towards the door and opened it. Tritanus and dipper were standing on opposite sides of the room with their backs to me.

"Have you made your decision yet" Tritanus and dipper asked at the same time.

"What decision" I asked

"To follow the readymade path..." Tritanus said holding his hand out for me to take

"Or go your own way" dipper said holding out his hand as well

I stood there frozen in place knowing exactly what they meant.

"I...I...I don't know" I said tears starting to form

"I see, then I will make it easier for you" dipper then said he slowly walked toward the door

"Dipper wait" I said about to run after him when I felt a hand on my right wrist

"You don't need him" Tritanus said

"He's my friend, seeing him like this hurt me" I said ripping my hand from his grasp

I ran into the hall which slowly turned into a forest. My tears began to fall free onto the forest floor, the faster I ran the farther he was from me. I collapse onto the forest floor crying

"P...please,*sobs* p...please d... Don't leave. Dipper please" I said between sobs till felt a hand on my shoulder

I looked up to see princess Luna's kind eyes looking down at me. I threw myself into her arms and sobbed.

"Shh... It's only a dream" Luna said in a calm voice

"B...but I don't remember falling asleep" I said Breaking out of the hug

"That's actually why I'm here, I have reasons to believe you have been put under a sleeping curse" Luna said

"How I thought that spell was destroyed as well as all who knew of it, ever since the last accident it has been lost" I said

"Yes but this one is different it slowly wearing off" Luna said

"How long till it wears off" I asked

"About a day, promise you'll come home then" Luna asked

"Ok" I said

"Also remember that no matter which way you go we will always love you" Luna said

slowly the dream changed and I was in a room with my parents I hugged them with no intention to ever let them go.

**Omg it has been soooooo long since I last wrote a Ch. This ch may or may not be a little bit themed off of twilight… **

**"****How is it themed off of me" twilight sparkle asked**

**"****Get out of here Twi, and it's not themed off of you its themed off of this book" I say as I shoves the book in her face**

**"****A new book!" twilight says running out of the room with the book**

**"****I wonder how much she will hate me after reading it" I ask myself **

**"****Probably a lot, I took a few bits of that book and MAN it tasted sour" discord says from the cage he is in.**

**"****Shut up discord you're grounded" I say **

**Discord grunts **

**That's all**

**Siren out**


	15. getting to know each other

"How is she" Tritanus asked as he stood next to sirens bed

"She is slowly gaining consciousness slowly she should be awake soon" one of the wisps said "its getting late thought you should get some sleep"

"Ok see you in the mourning" Tritanus said leaving the room slowly

{That night}

Siren eyes quickly fluttered open to find no one was around. Her room was dark and she couldn't see very well. she quickly turned on the lights and sat on the edge of her bed thinking about the dreams she had had over the 'who knows how many days she was asleep' she looked at her clock and it was 12:15 at night. As she went threw the possible reasons someone might want to put her to sleep when her thoughts were interrupted by the distant sound of a piano playing. Siren quickly got up to search for the person who was playing.

Tritanus couldn't sleep at all so he decided to explore the castle more he walked till he came upon the ball room and its grand piano.

The music lead siren to the ball room she slowly and soundlessly opened the doors and walked in. she saw Tritanus playing the grand piano. She slowly made her way to the piano.

"You play beautifully" siren said suddenly said startling Tritanus a little

"I'm glad your awake princess" he responded

"Just siren is ok" siren said

"Ok siren" he said finishing the song he was playing

"I was wondering what your thoughts were about the arranged marriage" siren asked sitting on the piano bench next to him

"At first I didn't like it at all but it slowly I have grown to like and except it" Tritanus said "especially when the girl I'm engaged to is such a kind young mare" he finished

Siren blushed quietly which didn't go unnoticed

"I'm actually not that young I'm over 10000 years old" siren said in response

"Well you don't look a day over 5000" Tritanus said earning a giggle from siren

"You know what… you're not at all what I thought you would be like" siren said

"Is that a good thing" Tritanus asked

"Of course, I thought you were going to be all stuck up and conceded like my cousin blue blood" siren said earning a laugh from Tritanus

"you aren't anything like I thought as well, when my father showed me pictures of you I saw you as a 'Marie sue' like princess but instead I get a princess that fought of an entire army of changelings by herself, reforming them and making them one of equestria greatest allies, you are by far nothing like what I expected" Tritanus said

"So I guess we should get to know each other better" siren said

"I guess so… so what's your favorite color" Tritanus asked

"I guess blue… and yours" siren asked

"I guess mine would have to be cerulean" Tritanus said

"Why" siren asked

"It's the color of your eyes" Tritanus said causing siren to blush

"You know it is going to take a lot more than just being romantic to win me over" siren said

"I know… so what do you like to do in your free time" Tritanus asked

"I like to play video games… and I write songs as well" siren said "and what do you do in your free time"

"I play video games as well and then I also play the piano" Tritanus said

"What video games do you play" asked siren

"Well I play a lot I guess my favorites would have to be TF2, FNAF, HALO, and MINECRAFT. What games do you play" Tritanus said

"Well I play Minecraft as well and I tried FNAF but it was a little too scary for me however I do play slender" siren said

"Maybe we should play Minecraft together sometime" Tritanus said

"Actually we can now" siren said quickly getting up "follow me"

"Ok" Tritanus said following siren

**Let the shipping commence **

**That's it **

**Siren out**


	16. Chapter 16

Siren and Tritanus had been paying games for a while.

"Want to have a competition" Tritanus asked after beating siren in TF2 for the millionth time

"A competition in what…" siren asked

"How about in… Mario kart 8" Tritanus said picking the game up from the shelf of games

"Ok what the winner will get" siren asked

"Well what do you want?" Tritanus said

"I guess I would want you to stop being such a Casanova around me" siren said

"Ok" Tritanus said

"And what do you want if you win" siren asked

"I don't know yet…" Tritanus said starring out into space

Siren had chosen princess peach and Tritanus chose luigi. The first course that they played was "rainbow road" in which siren failed miserably. After that they played the "water park" course which to sirens surprise she actually won in. and for the last round they played "electrodrome" which Tritanus won.

"Ok you win what do you want" siren asked placing

"I still don't know" Tritanus said

"Ok… I need to get back to equestria… what day is it" siren asked

"I think it's the 23 of April" Tritanus said

"Oh god the gala is in 3 days, come on lets go" siren said pulling Tritanus said

Siren rushed down the halls till she got to dipper and Mabel's room. After telling them that they needed to get back to equestria they quickly ran to the portal room.

"Ok her we go" siren said stepping through the portal

After she and the rest of the group emerged on the other side they found that the were surrounded by castle guards.

"Halt by order of the new rulers of equestria anyone who comes through the portal are to be brought to the throne room at once" one of the guards said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEW RULER!" siren shouted

"Silence" one of the guards said as they moved to the throne room

The group entered the throne room to find a yellow alicorn with a white mane sitting on celestia throne next to was a light blue unicorn with a white mane flying around the room were three pony like creatures which siren recognized as sirens.

"Who are you and why are you saying that you are the new rulers of equestria" siren said using the royal cantorlot voice

"Oh I think you already know who we are" bill said

*gasp* "you won't get away with this bill we will come back and when we do we will you will wish you never messed with us" siren said in a semi shout

"Yeah, yeah whatever take them to the dungeon" bill said

"Wait leave the brown haired mare" Gideon said

The guard quickly the guards but the group in cells. Tritanus and siren were put into the same cell.

"Please tell me you have a plan" Tritanus said

"Actually I do but we can't talk about it now" siren said pointing through the bars of the cell to the awake guards.

**And there you go the action is in full throttle now. Also in the comments tell me what do you think Tritanus will want for his prize for winning the competition at the start of the Ch? Also I had to do some research on Mario kart 8 to write this ch since I've never played it. **

**That's all**

**Siren out **


	17. Chapter 17

Siren had been humming a lullaby to get the guards to finally sleep, when the guards finally were out cold siren put her plan in motion.

"Dipper… dipper wake up" siren whispered

Dipper had been places in a different cell then siren and Tritanus.

"Huh… what is it" dipper asked

"Me and Tritanus are going to try and escape… sadly thought you are going to have to stay here, ok" siren said

"Why can't I come" dipper asked

"Because if the guard saw a group of 3 ponies walking through ponyville they might get suspicious" siren said

"Ok why Tritanus can't stay instead" dipper asked

"Because we will be going into the ocean and last time I checked you don't have gills" siren said getting annoyed

"Oh ok" dipper said

"Ok ready" siren asked Tritanus

"Yep" Tritanus said

Siren walked over to the back wall of the cell and quickly inserted her horn into a circular hole in the wall the wall quickly became an arch way and opened up a tunnel.

"What…" Tritanus asked

"The royals have a secret way of getting out of the dungeon" siren said

"Ok" Tritanus said

Siren and Tritanus quickly walked down the tunnel.

"Where dose this tunnel lead" Tritanus asked

"It leads where ever the opener wants" siren said

"So it's magic" Tritanus asked

"Yep" siren said

When they reached the end of the tunnel they were in ponyville

"Ok so we can't take the train that's to expected so I guess we will have to travel by hoof from here" siren said

"Ok but we should get some supplies first" Tritanus said

"Ok" siren said

Siren had to sell her necklace she was wearing which got them enough bits to get a sleeping bag, and a tent.

"Ok let's get going" siren said as they looked at the everfree forest without fear

Siren and Tritanus had reached about half way through the forest.

"Ok we should build a camp its getting late" Tritanus said

"Ok" siren agreed

"I'll go gather some wood and food" siren said

"Don't go too far from the camp" Tritanus said

After a few minutes siren returned with some zap apples and firewood. Tritanus had set up the tent.

"Ok who's going to get the sleeping bag" siren asked

"You should have it" Tritanus said

"No I'm immortal while you are not…so you should have it" siren said

"Ok… are you sure you don't need it" Tritanus asked

"Of course" siren said

After eating siren and Tritanus went into the tent to go to sleep. Siren slept in the corner farthest from the door while Tritanus slept closer to the door.

In the middle of the night Tritanus woke up to the distant howling of Timberwolves. He looked over at siren to see if she was ok. She looked ok except she was shivering. It was an abnormally cold night for April. Tritanus picked up the sleeping bag and walked over to siren and curled up next to her and placed the sleeping bag over them both.

Siren woke up to her head buried in Tritanus chest and his hoofs around her waist. He was still asleep siren tried to get up but his hold on her was to strong.

"uhg, Tritanus wake up we need to get going" siren said trying to get Tritanus to wake up

"Huh…" Tritanus said opening his eyes and looking down

"We need to get going" siren said

"Sorry…" Tritanus said letting go of siren

"Thank you" siren said getting up

As siren and Tritanus walked through the forest neither spoke of what happened that morning. They eventually they came upon a river.

"One second I need to get someone" siren said pulling a magic mirror from her bag

After chatting on the mirror she turned it off and put it back in her saddle bag.

"Who was that" Tritanus asked

"An old friend he should be here soon" siren said

**Wow two ch in one day… also can anyone guess who sirens friend is. Heres a hint he was in the first and the hundredth ep of the show. **

**That's all **

**Siren out**


	18. Chapter 18

Siren and Tritanus had waited for a while. Siren was sitting on a rock at the edge of the river watching the water flow by. After an hour a purple and orange sea serpent emerged from the water.

"Steven it has been to long" siren said approaching the sea serpent

"Siren it is so great to see you again… and who might this be" Steven magnet asked pointing to Tritanus

"This is Tritanus, Tritanus this is Steven magnet" siren said

"Hello" Tritanus said

"Ok, Steven we need quick transportation to the ocean… is that ok" siren asked

"Of course it's ok, hop on" Steven said

"Great, thank you so much" siren said

After riding Steven for about 4 hours siren and Tritanus finally reached the ocean.

"Thanks Steven… see you soon" siren said

"See you soon to" Steven said leaving siren and Tritanus on the shore of the ocean

Siren and Tritanus quickly entered the ocean, and swam till they reached the deeper water.

"Have you ever seen the sparkling sea" Tritanus asked

"Yeah… in pictures" siren said earning a laugh from Tritanus

"Well you're in for a surprise" Tritanus said

Tritanus and siren reached a coral reef. Siren swam playfully through the coral archways doing twirls and flips. She admired everything she passed by. She saw something sparkle from the ocean floor and swam to go see what it was. It was half of a shell… it kind of glowed a little, Siren picked it up.

"Hey you found a heart shell…they say who finds the other half is your soulmate" Tritanus said he then saw something sparkle over in the distance he swam over to where the sparkle came from. Laying there in the sand was another half of a heart shell "hey look" Tritanus said picking up the heart shell "lets see if they fit" Tritanus said holding up the half of the shell

"O...ok" siren said slowly holding up her half

They fit together perfectly it began to glow and become one shell.

"Huh…" Tritanus said shock

"Yeah… let's just continue we only have two days till the gala" siren said suddenly

"Yeah… hey you never told me where we are going too exactly" Tritanus asked

"We're going to the ruins of the castle of Atlantis… my home before the day **THEY **attacked" siren said holding back tears remembering that day was painful "I need to get the clarion it was the only thing that can defeat the sirens" siren said

"I thought Atlantis was completely destroyed I mean many have tried to find it and failed" Tritanus said

"My parents had hidden the remanence of the city to keep the clarion and all the other powerful artifacts it held hidden" siren said

"Ok, what exactly is the clarion" Tritanus asked

"It is a horn like instrument" siren said "it was given to princess that came of age, when a princess receives it she goes through a transformation"

"What kind of transformation" Tritanus asked

"I don't know exactly my parents wouldn't tell me" siren said

"Ok" Tritanus said "how long till we get to the ruins"

"I don't know but we should be there in a few hours a least" siren said

**"****Hacked by BFF ha-ha go back to story now" Lizzie said **

**"****Get out of here now" siren said**

**"****Fine, gosh" Lizzie said storming out of room mumbling **

**"****Sorry about that" siren says "I'll get you back for this" siren yells to Lizzie as she walks down the street.**

**"****I know" Lizzie yelled back **

**That's all **

**Siren out**


	19. Chapter 19

"So how are you going to find Atlantis, so many ponies have tried and failed" Tritanus asked as siren and him swam through some of the coral reefs that dotted the ocean.

"My parents hid the city for a reason, when they transported me to the future they gave me this" siren said summoning the music box "and said that the song would guide me home" the box opened and a song began to play"

**Like a ruby shining under the sea**

**Corals are strings you feel in a key**

"The song changed from my lullaby to this short riddle a few years ago" siren said "the first part makes sense, they want me to visit the ruby reef near were Atlantis used to be"

"Oh" Tritanus said "so what were your parents like?"

"I honestly don't really remember them well… besides remembering them brings back painful memories" siren looked down at the ocean floor.

After swimming and getting to know each other better siren finally spotted the red coral of the ruby reef.

"Were almost there" siren said

"Ok, so what are we looking for" Tritanus asked

"The second part of the riddle was (corals are strings that you feel in a key) no idea what it means so just keep an eye out for anything that looks important" siren said

"Ok" Tritanus said as they entered the reef

"Ok should we split up" siren asked

"No, just in case you need any help" Tritanus said

"I can take care of myself" siren stated

"Yes you totally showed me your ability to take care of yourself when you got captured by gnomes" Tritanus said sarcastically

"Ugh, it was magic proof rope" siren said

"And next time I bet it will be something that traps you in a magic proof bubble" Tritanus said

"Need I remind you I'm the immortal in this group if anything you're the one who needs protecting" siren said

"Give a guy a little incentive" Tritanus said

"Ugh" siren said in response

"Come on let's start searching" Tritanus said

Siren and Tritanus began to search the area.

"So what would you say if I asked you out" Tritanus suddenly asked

"I don't know… wait! Are you asking me out!" siren asked

"Maybe" Tritanus said "the point was to see if you would actually say yes…so…" Tritanus asked

"Well I guess I have no choice as my aunt will make me any way… so yes" siren said

Siren and Tritanus continued searching the reef. Siren and Tritanus swam till they came upon a strange formation in the coral, it looked like a harp.

"Hey look at this" Tritanus said

"Corals are strings that you feel in a key… I think you found it" siren said

"So what do we do now" Tritanus asked

"I think I need to play it" siren said approaching the harp like formation.

Siren strummed the strings on the harp until she felt the ground move.

"Whoa what's happening" siren asked

"Look over there" Tritanus said pointing into the distance at a city that wasn't there before

"We found it" siren said

"Yes we did" Tritanus said "come on lets go" Tritanus said pulling siren away from the harp

**Back in the cantorlot castle dungeon**.

"get your hoofs of me" a female voice said

Dipper sat in his cell they had been gone for 2 days and he was getting worried. he was also worried about mable and what she might be going through. He was trying to sleep when a guard cell door and pushed someone inside then closed and locked it. She was a dark blue alicorn with a blue and purple main.

"Ugh… why did this have to happen today of all days" the alicorn said

Dipper got up and walked over to her.

"Guessing bill sent you down here" dipper said

"Ya. How did you end up here" the blue alicorn asked

"Me and bill don't have the best of history" dipper said "any way I'm dipper pines, so what's your name"

"I'm princess Lunas daughter Moonlight" the alicorn said

**Guess who's going to be dippers new love interest. Also sorry I haven't updated in a while I had a lot of work and little inspiration to write but I got my inspiration back. **

**That's all**

**Siren out **


	20. Chapter 20

Siren and Tritanus quickly made their way to the newly surfaced city. When they entered the city it looked almost untouched all the houses were intact. Siren half expected someone to walk out one of the doors.

"So how is the clarion supposed to help us again" Tritanus asked as they swam to the castle

"It was used to reform and purify the sirens that used to live in Oceania, the sirens that we saw were not reformed so we need the clarion to reform them" siren said

"Where do you think it is located in the palace" Tritanus asked

"I don't know, so let's split up, unless you still are deluding yourself into thinking I need protection" siren said

"I still think you need protection, but I guess we need to find it quickly so, ok" Tritanus said as they entered the castle

Siren was exploring the north and east wings of the castle. It was where she had spent most of her time when she lived in atlantics. Her old room was in the east wing. Siren slowly walked down hall after hall till she came to the doors to the throne room. She slowly poked her head inside of the room what she saw was horrifying.

In front of the thrones was a pedestal with the clarion on it, but that wasn't why she was crying behind the pedestal were three beings trapped in crystal. The first being was a light pink alicorn with a black and red mane, the next was a light blue alicorn with a dark blue and green mane, the third was a shadowy looking creature which siren recognized as the thing that attacked her family all those years ago.

Tritanus didn't have any luck with the west and south wings so he decided to go find siren. He was walking down the one of the halls till he heard loud sobs coming from the room at the end of the hall. He began to run to find out who it could be. When he reached the end of the hall he quickly opened the doors to find siren on the floor crying her hair was hiding her face. He quickly walked over to her.

"Siren are you ok" Tritanus asked as he approached her

"They didn't even kill it" siren whispered as she got up "THEY DIDN'T EVEN KILL IT" she suddenly shouted

"They didn't kill what" Tritanus asked

"My parents…" siren said pointing to the three creatures trapped in crystal "didn't even kill it" siren said still with tears in her eyes

"Wait these are your parents" Tritanus said pointing at the crystals

"Yes, and I can't even save them" siren said

"Surely you can, we just need to break the crystal" Tritanus said

"No I can't its time crystal breaking it would cause a rip in time" siren said

"well at least you know what happened to them" Tritanus said trying to look on the bright side

"Yeah I guess… any way I found the clarion" siren said pointing to the pedestal

Siren slowly walked over to the pedestal on it was a horn like instrument. She was about to touch it when it transformed into a blue orb and flew around her. It eventually merged with her causing her to glow a little.

"Whoa, what's happening" Tritanus said shielding his eyes as the light got stronger and stronger

"I guess this is the transformation they always told me about" siren said

(In sirens mind)

_Whoa this is weird… I feel strange like I can sense every bit of water on the planet from the tiniest puddle to the deepest ocean._

(In real world)

When the light died down siren mane had changed a bit but that wasn't the biggest change, where her pegasi wings should be there were thin butterfly like wings.

"Ugh… what happened" siren said rubbing her head

"Well I guess you should see for yourself" Tritanus said

Siren quickly summoned a mirror. Her hair hadn't changed that much she now had a foam green stripe next to her pink one. But that wasn't the biggest change on her back were to butterfly like wings.

"Well I have no idea what happened" siren said "any guesses" siren asked Tritanus

At that moment a book appeared in front in front of siren it floated right in front of her for a few second. The title read "fairies" the cover had the symbols of the six kingdoms that used to be where equestria was now, the book then opened, siren and Tritanus looked at the page it was opened to.

The page read

_Hello new fairy of water, fire, earth, air, darkness, or light, my name is Alfea creator of the six clarions and the first fairy. This is my journal, in this journal you will find everything you need to know about being a fairy as well as being able to add your own findings. _

_Let's start with how to call upon this journal. To summon this journal all you need to do is recite this spell "acceo codex" then the book will appear _

_You are also able to change between fairy and pony form to change into your pony form you need to do is imagine yourself in pony form and it will happen. When you wish to change back into your fairy form all you have to do is say your level of fairy, right now your level is charmix. More on how to gain levels later._

End of page

The book closed and disappeared when siren was done reading.

"Well that was weird" Tritanus said "I couldn't read a single word it was in some strange language"

"What do you mean it was in Equestrian" siren said

"No it want all I saw were symbols" Tritanus said

"Hmm I guess only I can read it… any way it was a journal made by somepony called Alfea. It said I was the next fairy of water and stuff" siren said

Siren then remembered that she could change back to pony form. She then began to glow and when the light died down she was back to normal.

"Also I can change forms willingly" siren said when she was back to normal

"That's good ponies would probably freak out if a long lost species was roaming the streets of cantorlot"

"Yeah… let's get going the gala is tomorrow" siren said

As they left the castle siren thought to herself "I will free them, no matter how long it takes I will free my parents"

**Omg this ch is 1167 words long can you believe it, it took me only to days to right this Ch. Also there are a lot of references in this ch if you find one tell me in a review. Also if you have any questions tell me I'm happy to explain anything. About 3-4 more ch then I have an entire series of crossovers planed. **

**That's all**

**Siren out **


	21. Chapter 21

It was the day before the gala and siren and Tritanus were about to enter cantorlot when siren pulled Tritanus to the side.

"We can't go into the city looking like this we'll be captured instantly" siren said "one sec let me cast a spell to change the colors of our coats"

Sirens horn glowed and her coat turned to a light tan color and her mane became a blond color with blue stripes. She also lost her wings, she then changed Tritanus's coat to a light green and his mane to a shade of gray and blue. Then they continued into the city.

"I need to go to cantorlot carousel to get a dress, I'll meet you at cinnamon chia's tea shop in 2 hours ok"

"Ok see you there" Tritanus said beginning to walk in the opposite direction

Siren quickly walked to cantorlot carousel. When she got there she was greeted by sassy saddles.

"Hello and well come to cantorlot carousel, is there anything I can help you with" sassy saddles said

"Actually I came here to see rarity" siren said

"Oh, she's upstairs, first door on your right" sassy saddles said

"Thank you" siren said

Siren walked up the stairs and found the first door on her right. Before she entered she took off her disguise, then she quickly knocked.

"Come in" rarity said

Siren opened the door

"Oh siren it's you, I assume you're here to pick up your dress" rarity said motioning over to a dress that was hanging on one of the racks.

"Yes, but I also bring some disturbing news" siren said "tell me when was the last time you saw any of the princesses" siren asked

"I believe it was about 4 days ago, but why is that important" rarity asked

"About 4 days ago I returned from the human world and found out that all of the princesses had been captured and were being held in the dungeon by a demon named bill cypher, he came from the human world and brought with him the daughters of the sirens. I was able to escape with Tritanus. I believe he plans to use the sirens to control every being in equestria and he will start that plan at the gala. The reason he only captured twilight is because without her the elements are useless. He plans to execute them at the gala. I need you to get a hold of the other elements of harmony and tell them to meet me at cinnamon chia's tea shop in an hour and a half okay" siren said explaining every thing

"Ok" rarity said

"Also I'll be in this form ok" siren said transforming back into her disguise "You can't tell this to anyone except them am I clear" siren said

"Crystal clear, I'll see you then" rarity said handing siren her dress

"Thank you" siren said leaving the room

**Sorry for such a short ch I've been working on a long fanfic that I will be putting out all at once. It should be out before Christmas. **

**That's all **

**Siren out **


	22. Chapter 22

Siren was waiting at a round table in a corner of the tea shop with Tritanus. She looked over at the clock, it read 5:30 it had been an hour and a half since she had spoken to rarity. They should be here soon… I think.

"Thank you for coming" siren said when the five ponies arrived "hopefully rarity filled you in"

"Yep" the five mares said

"So what's the plan" rainbow dash asked

"Bill plans to execute the other princess's after the gala" siren said "I need you to get to them before the end of the gala and bring them to the garden we will meet up there"

"Do you know who bill is currently holding captive" rarity asked

"He is holding all of the princesses captive and discord, screwball, dipper and Mabel" siren said

*Fluttershy gasped* "that's why I haven't seen them in a while" Fluttershy said

"after we meet up in the garden we will split up and lure the sirens out of the room, then I will reform them and then we will take on bill I will need you guys to get everyone to safety first and then you can join the fight" siren said

"Aw yeah this is going to be such an awesome fight" rainbow dash said

"Save that enthusiasm for the fight rainbow" AJ said

"I'm so excited I think I might burst" pinkie said

"This isn't going to be an ordinary fight bill will stop at nothing to get what he wants and he will not hesitate to make your lives a living hell" siren said

"You need to be ready for anything" Tritanus said finally speaking after just watching we practically plan a war

"other than that I think we are ready" siren said as she got up to leave "I'll see you at the gala" siren said as she and Tritanus left cinnamon chi's tea shop

"We'll see you then" the five other mares said as they left as well

(At the castle entrance on the night of the gala)

Siren waiting for Tritanus. She was looking up at the stars trying to spot different constellations but she couldn't find any she remembered. Bill had most likely changed them. Siren spotted a constellation that looked similar to bill's eye, yep he definitely changed them. She was so distracted she didn't see Tritanus walk up to her.

"Bill rearranged the stars didn't he" Tritanus asked startling siren

"oh Tritanus I didn't see you there… yes bill did, it makes me kind of angry that he could just come in and take away everything" siren said

"Don't worry we'll stop him" Tritanus said

"That doesn't stop me from worrying… come on lets head inside" siren said as she began to walk towards the castle.

As we approached the castle gates the guards blocked are path.

"Tickets please" one of the guards said

Siren summoned both hers and Tritanus's tickets and showed them to the guards. After seeing their tickets the guards let them pass.

"Let's get this over with" siren said

They entered the ball room which surprisingly hadn't been changed that much. The only thing that was different was that the pony statue that usually was at the center of the ball room had been changed to a statue of bill.

"Go find the others" siren said "I'm going to get the sirens out of the room"

"Ok, I'll see you later" Tritanus said

Siren took of her disguise

The dazzlings were flying around the ball room till they saw one of the ponies bill told them to look out for. They quickly followed her out into the garden.

Siren knew they were following her. When she reached an area without any one around it she turned around.

"Charmix" siren said quietly triggering her transformation

"Whoa what's going on" musa said

"Hopefully this doesn't hurt you guys that much" siren said casting the spell to reform the sirens

"What are you doing" sontina asked sounding a little scared

Then the spell started to take affect and the sirens fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"Resisting the spell will only make it hurt more, submit and the pain will stop" siren said

The first one of the sirens to submit was sontina and her amulet turned from red to a light blue, then came melody. Musa however took the longest, she had the most darkness in her heart, and it took almost five minutes for her transformation to be complete.

"How do you feel" siren asked kneeling next to sontina

"I'm sorry I didn't know there was another way" sontina said bursting into tears

"It's ok" siren said helping her up "you were tricked, it wasn't your fault"

When all of the dazzlings were awake Siren began to explain what she did.

"I did what my family calls 'reforming' I just simply replaced the black magic in your amulets with pure magic" siren said

"So… we are good now" musa asked slightly disgusted since she liked being bad

"Being good is entirely your choice, but if you become a threat I will personally send you to Tartarus for a certain amount of time" siren said

The sirens shuddered at the name of that horrible place.

"Well I'm choosing good" sontina said

"So am I, based on the stories mom told me of their time in Tartarus I do NOT want to go there" melody said

"I can't believe your giving up that easily" musa said in disgust

"Come on musa come on being good will have its benefits as well" sontina said making a puppy dog face

Musa couldn't say no to that face.

"Fine" musa mumbled

"Great! I need you to go distract bill ok" siren said

"Ok, what will you do to him when you defeat him" musa

"You were just reformed, I don't know if I can truly trust you" siren said

"Understandable" musa said

The dazzlings flew back into the ballroom.

**I finally finished this ch, sorry for the wait I have had a lot of stuff on my hands lately.**

**Any theories of what siren will do to bill after she defeats him?**

**That's all **

**Siren out **


	23. Chapter 23

After the elements of harmony got back with all of the princesses and dipper the dazzlings went back inside to distract bill.

"Ok, we don't have much time" siren said "I don't know how long the dazzlings will be able to distract bill"

"Ok what's the plan" Azura asked

"I'll deliver the first hit, after that I will need the elements of harmony minus twilight to get everyone out of the ballroom and into the garden. After everyone is out I'll need the princesses to put a force field around the ball room so bill can't escape. I will be the only who goes after bill no one else, it's my fault he came here. However if I fall in the battle you can attack him if you want" siren said

"I don't going after him alone would be a good idea bill is powerful and has no weakness that we know of" dipper said

"He does have one" siren said "there is a spell called (Capio auxilium) the power containment spell. This spell allows the user to draw out a beings magic and lock it in an item"

"You plan to use that spell on bill" celestia asked

"I do, he won't be a threat without his magic" siren said

"Will you be sending him to Tartarus" Luna asked

"I have a better idea for his punishment" siren said

"Ok everyone get to your said positions we will attack in ten minutes" siren said and turned and walked towards the entrance to the ball room

"Siren wait" Tritanus said rushing to catch up to her

Siren turned around

"You didn't tell me what I need to do" Tritanus said

"I need you to help calm everyone down once they are in the garden" siren said

"I was actually hoping I could help you fight" Tritanus said

"It would be better for you to stay in the garden you aren't immortal like me" siren said

"I think it would be best if you had someone to watch your back" Tritanus said

"I don't need someone to watch my back and I won't have you getting hurt because of me" siren said her voice escalating

"I won't get hurt I have magic as well which I can use to protect myself" Tritanus said

"You're staying here Tritanus" siren said sternly

"Why are you so stubborn about this" Tritanus asked

"Because I already lost an entire kingdom, I won't lose another life like I lost them, please Tritanus stay here" siren said almost about to cry

"Okay" Tritanus said pulling siren into a hug

Siren blushed loudly as he hugged her.

"Stay safe please" Tritanus said

"I will" siren mumbled as Tritanus let go of her

Siren turned away and walked towards the entrance of the ballroom.

**Sorry it's been so long I've had a lot of new ideas for other stories but few for this one. I will try to update more often.**

**That's all**

**Siren out **


	24. Chapter 24

I walked to the center of the ball room and hid in a group of mingling pedestrians.

"HEY THE WONDER BOLTS ARE PERFORMING OUTSIDE!" pinkie pie announced from the other side of the room

Every pony quickly walked out to the garden not wanting to miss the show.

Rainbow must have alerted the wonder bolts about the situation, it was a good idea on her part holding off the panic till everyone was out.

Pinkie pie signaled to the princesses as she closed the doors to the ball room and they start up the force field and a light golden aura covered the walls and ceiling of the room.

"Charmix" I whispered

After I transformed I looked up at the throne where bill was sitting… except he wasn't there. Where was he?

"I should have known you would have tried to stop me" bill said from behind me

I spun around to face him expecting him to blast me… but instead he was sitting at a small table drinking tea.

"Nice outfit by the way" bill said motioning to my new wings and dress

I raised an eyebrow

"Now you have two options" bill said "you can fight me, and fail or you and I can make a deal"

"You expect me to want to make a deal with you after all you've done" I yelled shooting a beam of magic energy at him

"You know you're just like your parents" bill said deflecting the attack with ease

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY PARENTS" I screamed blasting him with my magic and once again he deflected it

"I don't know them directly I heard stories of them from the monsters you know as nightmares who live in my realm" bill said

"How even…NO… no it can't be" I said as realization hit me "you're the one the 4th journal warned me about, you're the reason my parents are trapped in time crystal"

"Indeed I am" bill said

"You're the reason everything I loved is gone" I whispered "YOU REALY EXPECT ME TO WANT TO MAKE A DEAL NOW" I yelled

I quickly summoned a sword and armor. And then I charged at full speed towards bill. My sword mad contact but it seemed too easy to be just that.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you" bill said and then he teleported away

As he teleported away he used a multiplication spell and duplicated.

"You know it was really fun getting to watch my minions destroy your kingdom, the others kingdoms were much two easy. Your two kingdoms put up an actual fight. It was very entertaining" bill and all his duplicates said in creepy unison

I blasted a beam of energy in a circle around the room taking out the minions till I reached the real one. The blast knocked bill back.

"Pain is hilarious" bill said

"I was going to let you live but now I'm having second guesses" I stated

I blasted him with my magic a few times before I decided to use the spell

"Capio auxilium" I shouted

A small orb appeared and it slowly absorbed bills energy.

"What are you doing" bill asked as his wings and horn slowly disappeared

"Taking away your powers" I said

"And then you're going to kill me" bill stated

"That's the plan" I said as the orb was done absorbing bills energy I summoned a small gem to place the power into for safe keeping

I raised my sword to strike him down when a hoof touched my shoulder. I turned to see celestia standing there.

"Don't step down to his level" celestia said

I dropped my sword.

"Guards take him to the dungeon" Luna said as she approached us

Three guards rushed to the scene and quickly took bill away. Cadence was on the other side of the room opening the doors. Ponies rushed in to see if the princesses were okay.

"You were right" Tritanus said as he walked up to me "you were fine alone"

"I told you" I said

I yawned

"Are you ok" Tritanus asked

"I think so…" I said

Then I blacked out

**The cliff hanger will be explained in a short story I'm writing. And sadly that concludes this story, But don't worry that short story will be out soon. Also in the future there may be another gravity falls fanfic involving (MaBill). The next long fanfic that I will be writing will be a crossover between the universe in this story and twilight (yell at me all you want I've been planning this since I finished reading the books, so it is happening)**

**For the last time in this story**

**Siren out **


End file.
